Allen Baby
by Miss.Jessi-Pon
Summary: Lenalee, Kanda, and Allen go on a mission to spain. During which they see Road and she turns Allen into his 4 yr old self. Rated M for language. :P
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Man and I never will, sadly enough

Baby Allen Mix Up

Chapter 1: The mission

"Will exorcists Kanda Yu, Lenalee Lee, and Allen Walker please come down to the Chiefs room you have a mission." Reever's voice echoed down the hall as each one stopped immediately and headed down. Kanda got there first, then Lenalee, then lastly Allen who got lost along the way.

"You three are to go to Spain; our finders have thought they spotted innocence. It has been causing some past memories to occur. Like you'll be walking and then the innocence will read your heart and pick who has the worse ones. No doubt in my mind it will probably pick my sweet darling sister, so watch her. I'm sending all three of you because there have been rumors about a Noah in that area." All of them agreed and headed to the boats quickly. And in Allen's case stopped by the cafeteria to get a large bundle of food. He ravenously ate it within 5 minutes and then ran to the boats.

"Baka Moyashi, you're late!"

"Shut it BaKanda" Allen stated as they went on the boat. An hour passed then they got to a train station. They walked onto the train since it was voted 2;1 (coughcoughkandacoughcough)

Allen re-read through the little file on the mission. Then he sighed, after what he heard about with Komui saying Lenalee was a very probable target, and the conformation of the stories he heard about her past from before, it was probably correct.

The train trip took a good 5 hours. After that they had an hour walk to the next town. They walked into town as a group.

(Allen POV)

As soon as we walked into the town I felt… funny.

"Allen are you okay?" I heard Lenalee. I nodded but as soon as I moved I felt a wave of despair wash over me. Then my mind clouded.

"_Allen? Allen! I curse you! Allen!" The skeleton walked over and slashed my eye. Then my left arm suddenly activated a moved on its own attacking the akuma._

"_Run! Run, Mana! Father! NO!" I was about to kill him when he ushered out those words that made me feel like I died that day. Well I did, after all…._

"_Allen…. I love you. Destroy me! Destroy me Allen!" Then my claw killed him. And I felt like my mind shut down. After that day I fake smiled. None were real, because if the order knew me the real me, I know I would never be accepted._

"_The Soul of a akuma is powerless, controlled by the maker, never free. Born with an anti-akuma weapon, what a destiny you carry. You also seem to be someone given a fate by god. How would you like to be an Exorcist?" I felt like laughing in his face then go crawl in a whole to go die some where. Then I'd never be bothered again. I'd accept death with welcoming arms. I still long and yearn for an akuma to kill me or something, but as it seems fate will not reunite me with Mana. Even when Tyki ripped off my god-forsaken arm, and plunged a whole in my heart with a tease I still lived. Sometimes I feel like getting a knife and cut myself open until I die. Hey that's not such a bad idea, maybe I'll try sometime._

(End of Allen's POV)

His eyes fluttered open as he looked around and saw Lenalee. When he shifted to get off the bed (??????) Huh he thought he passed out on the ground? Lenalee looked back with hopeful eyes.

"Allen-Kun! Finally! You've been asleep the whole day and Kanda just collected the innocence but you were still asleep!" He gave here his usual fake smile than got up and left with her. They caught up with Kanda and began walking home. Within a 10 minute walking distance of the train they were stopped by……

"Road!" Allen yelled and activated his innocence. Everyone except Allen was to shocked and confused to move.

"Allen!!!!" She squealed. "I have a game to play today but it's to be done quickly," she stuck out her tongue to show disgust. She started again, "You were such a different person before, in fact I liked you better then, Just change once more, in your life of filth and despair!" Than she jabbed him with a candle and a purple gas was injected in. Soon that purple gas flowed around him. Then Road left, followed by a strange pop. Everyone looked towards Allen. But to their surprise instead of the familiar white hair, they saw a mop of longish (a little passed shoulder length) off brown hair appeared. In an old ratty coat, and badly ripped jeans. The eyes narrowed as if to show irritation and coldness. One shoe was about torn to shreads.

(Lenalee's POV)

"A-Allen," I asked uncertainly.

"'Ey, Lady. I don' g've a **fuck **what the **hell** 'ou want but leave meh the **fuck** alone **bitch**.'

Then I stood there as Allen got up and left. I spotted him bump into a rich looking man. It looked as though he muttered sorry. He got a pat on the head as the man left. Then once his back was turned Allen smirked, and pulled a wallet out of his sleeve. My eyes widened did Allen, Allen Walker, just steal? Without feeling remorse, I ran up to him.

"Allen! Why did you do that, give it back to him now!" I yelled as the man turned back around and saw the wallet then checked his pocket. Then fury eyed ran to Allen and punched him in the face before I got there. Allen's body flew a few feet back. I ran over to protect him but the man ran and pushed me to the ground. And continued to kick and punched Allen. Then I heard a cling. I saw Kanda protecting Allen and yelled at the man.

"This little maggot stole something from me you think I'm going to stand for that?" He yelled.

"Are you sure, this little Moyashi? Steal? Are you on meds?" Kanda stated, "This little annoyance cares for all things, I don't think he could ever disinfect anything in fear of killing bacteria.(1)"

The man huffed away. When he was out of ear-shot Allen spoke again.

"W'll jeez th'nks Mista' for bailin' meh out there. Not like I need y'u're help 'r aneh-thin' that was a good 'ie there thoug' again th'nks." I know I should have noticed earlierbut his accent it was as though it…. It was learned on the streets.

"What do you mean lie? I never lie. Aren't you Allen Walker?" Kanda sounded pissed.

Allen began laughing. "'ve givin' up on this pe'th'tic race not like I was 'ven givin' a chance. Why sh'ld I giv'a damn 'bout them. An' what ya mean by Walka'? I n'v'r had a fam'ly. But I d'n't need aneh-'ne. It's j'st Allen"

"Allen would… would you like a home?" I asked again.

He smirked "Oh I'd lov'tah bitch b't not 'v'n a 'ore like yaself would w'nt a monsta like meh."

Kanda slapped him in the face, "You **never** talk to a woman like that! And what do you mean a monster? The only thing that you have monstrous is that accent and attitude."

"Please Allen, I really want to adopt you. Please." I puppy dog eyed him.

"Wh't's wit the face? F'ne F'ne. but yal regr't it. 'm nutin but bad luck."

_**So I just want to know what you guys think of it. Could you review? Don't worry Allen will not be like that for long. He's going to go through stages. It'll be fun! Thanks bye**_

_**-Jessi_Pon_0x0**_

_**(1) lol I'm in a trade school for being a hairdresser and we just learned about bacteria and disinfectans. XD**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again I do not own DGM, if I did It wouldn't be half as good….

Chapter 2

"Ok Allen, how about we go to an inn since we missed the train." Lenalee spoke up.

"And when we get there I'm teaching you how to talk properly." Kanda stated, obviously irritated by his accent.

"Don't see what's 'rong 'bout me accent." Allen said like he read Kanda's mind complain. Lenalee picked up Allen like he was 2. (Don't see what's wrong about my accent)

"Listen Lady, Don't need ta be held." Allen spoke up once again. (Listen Lady, Don't need to be held)

"Awwww… But Allen-Kun you look so cute." She said ,"Where did you learn how to talk though, I have to admit you are pretty rude."

"Not cute, Lady," Allen said in a gruff voice that was driving a certain samurai up the wall," and I n'v'r had a fam'ly let 'lone house, I live on the streets. I do odd jobs ta keep livin' the one I jus' started was at a circus, Twas f'ne till I met tha str'nge clown. Didn't 'ven cry when 'is dog died, Mana was 'is name I think." (Not cute, Lady, and I never had a family let alone house, I live on the streets. I do odd jobs to keep living the one I just started was at a circus, I was fine until I met that strange clown. Didn't even cry when his dog died, Mana was his name I think.)

They walked into the inn where they got the last room available. It had two beds. Allen got tired so he found an old cardboard box and curled up into a little ball. He was about to drift off to sleep until a certain samurai we all know and love just had to open his mouth.

"O-Oi, Moyashi. There's enough beds for us all to sleep, just sleep in Lenalee's with her."

"Come on Allen-Kun there is enough room for the both of us."

Allen yawned "Ya kno' I don't get cha….. why 'aven't you beaten…… meh up yettttttt?" Allen asked as he fell asleep. Lenalee picked him up and placed him on her bed, then tucked him in. (you know I don't get you, why haven't you beaten me up yet?)

"Lenalee, why the fuck did you adopt him? Couldn't we just tell him the truth?" Kanda asked, whispering.

"After Allen-Kun got changed I found this in my coat pocket." She got out the letter from road.

(this is Kanda reading just to let you know)

Dear Lena-Chan and Yuu-Kun, what the hell? Where did she learn name.

You're probably wondering what's wrong with Allen-Kun.

I turned him back to his 4 year old self.

If you want him back you'll have to get him to remember happiness an trust.

Just letting you know it took his father like a year.

He doesn't know pasted his 4th 'birthday' so don't try to remind him.

If you succeed he'll grow up little by little.

You'll know his polite phase when you see it.

Oh and didn't you know he has a depressed one to?

It was pretty funny,

Here I'll tell you how I know, OK.

Well, I work for the earl and he was watching him.

There are some surprises there to.

Again you'll know.

It's quite shocking really.

Love with all my heart, and sweet dreams,

Road 3

"Oh, fuck." Was all Kanda could manage to say.

(The next morning Allen POV)

I woke up being what I thought was strangling. It was actually what was it called? Coddling? Something of that effect.

"Excuse me\ Lena-Lady let go." I tried to wiggle out but she was holding me like a teddy-bear. "Hey mom let go" I whispered in her ear. That'll wake here up.

"AWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She woke up, "THAT WAS SO CUTE ALLEN-KUN!"

"Now that you made me deaf can you let go." I asked seriously wanting to just punch her face but the twat was still here.

"What was that scream? Baka Moyashi." I heard him say.

"Oh nothing DAD, and by the way it wasn't me it was MOM over here." I wanted to snicker as I saw his face heat up in anger.

"ha, the brat actually can speak " He cooled down

"What do you mean you taught me how to speak like this after all you adopted me about a year ago."

"Huh? First of all we didn't adopt you she did." He jabbed his thumb in Lenalee's direction. "Secondly, she just adopted you yesterday."

"Are you stupid, BaKanda?" I snickered again that name I just thought up. It was pure genius.

"Where did you get that name?" He growled.

"Just thought it up." I stated his face was to easy to read it said 'oh fuck'

"BOYS calm down, Kanda he obviously went up a stage!" Lenalee recovered from Allen's mom comment.

Everyone sat in silence.

"I'm going to tell Nii-San" She stated

(End of Allen's POV)

**Sorry he switched out of that fate so quickly, but some people said they couldn't read what he was saying, sadly enough. It was a ball! Hope you like it so far if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask!!! I'll answer on every new chapter!!!**

**To answer the accent question, no. Allen just had a REALLY bad English accent.**

**Thank you to all those who favorited!**

**Thanks,**

**Jessi_Pon_0x0**

**P.S. The reason its been taking me forever to download schools hard ya know, I've been having lots of homework.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: D gray man is not owned by me….. If it did there'd be some Yullen action…..

Chapter 3

(Lenalee's phone call)

"LENALEE! WHATS TAKING YOU SOOO LONG! I NEED YOU HERE FOR COFFEE!" A very protective brother by the name of Komui screamed into the phone as soon as he picked up.

"Ummm……. Brother I know you're not going to like this but we have to stay here for a while. And it's final, so bye."

"Wait! " She hung up before he could say anything.

(End of phone call)

"Guys I have great news! We'll be staying here a while." She exclaimed as she re-entered the room to see Kanda holding onto Allen's collar like he was going to throw him. "KANDA YUU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ALLEN-KUN!"

"Shut up! If you just heard the words he ushered out of his mouth you'd want to kill him to." Kanda said seriously.

"Mommy? Daddy's scaring me. I just said his hair was long but it would look better on you that long and you should grow you're hair out that long" he sniffed like he was crying. He sniffed again and allowed his fake tears fall.

"KANDA YUU YOU ARE SO DEAD TAKE YOU'RE HANDS OF HIM!" She shot him the death glare.

"Che what a liar, do you want to know what he really said? He said that you should go and leave him because you are a certain bad b word, and he hates you're guts."

"Mommy. I never said that. I love you so much. I'm so happy that you adopted me, daddy is just jealous that I have such a wonderful mommy," He explained/lied.

"Of course you did. I love you to Allen-Kun," this is what made him really cry. He began to hyperventilate. "A-Allen-Kun, What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?"

"Che useless brat can't even stop crying." Kanda smirked at this. Lenalee shot him a glare.

"N-no on-es ev-ever said they lo-loved me before," He continued to cry. She hugged him.

(Sometime later when Allen FINALLY settled down)

"Thanks mom" he said when he finally settled down. "Oh! Want to see a trick I learned??" Lenalee nodded so he took out 4 balls and began to juggle. Lenalee clapped.

"That's so cool! Where'd you learn it?" She asked.

"There's this clown I met a while back, he taught me. He was going to take me to be his son when you guys showed up," he stated happily. Then his voice started to sadden,"come to think of it even after a year of searching for him I can't seem to find him, he was very important to me."

"Oh well I'm sure we'll run into him eventually." I reassured him.

"Really that's great!"

"Isn't that clown dead?" Kanda whispered to Lenalee.

"Yeah, but we'll tell him later, ok?" She reassured him.

He nodded to show that he understood.

(Allen's point of view)

Those adults were defiantly acting like they were hiding something all day.

"Allen-kun when is you're birthday?" I heard Lenalee ask.

"Oh! Mana gave me one! It's the same day he was going to adopt me! December 25th! Didn't I already tell you this? Yah I did last year!" I can't believe they forgot my birthday. What kind of parents are they? If only Mana had adopted me instead.

"Che, brat we have to go to the store," I heard the ass-of-a-swordsman say. Who I really enjoyed calling daddy because I really pissed him off.

"ok," so we walked outside and went to the store. We stopped when we heard a group of girls maybe 13 or 14.

"Oh, what a whore, she already has a kid? And her boyfriend looks abusive poor-kid," One of the bitches said. Lenalee was about to yell at them but I ran to them first.

"Uh excuse me how old are you?" I asked.

"12 why?" the girl answered the same one who called Lenalee a whore.

"You're such a fucking hypocrite that's why." I stated.

"WHAT?! HOW AM I A HYPOCRITE YOU STUPID PUNK?" she yelled at me.

"Please you don't try to even hide away that you're pregnant. What are you about 3 maybe 4 months along?" I smirked. "Do you have a pressuring boyfriend to, or were you raped or something? Wait if you were raped you'd get an abortion by now so it must be the first one! Oh? Did I hit the mark?" I asked. She started to cry and nod quickly.

"So could you please apologize to my mom?" I asked.

"I'm so sorry, you're boy here is very observant I never told anyone I was pregnant, I never even told the father." She told Lenalee.

They left leaving everyone to confused to say something. We quickly finished our shopping trip and went home.

"Allen-Kun thanks for what you did out there." Lenalee stated. She looked close to tears.

"No problem, that's what families are for" I already accepted Lenalee as a mom. Kanda though, no. I couldn't accept him as a father. He was just to mean to me. Why did he have to be dubbed 'dad'? Mom and him don't even look like the love each-other.

"Really you think of all us as a family." She asked uncertainly.

"Hell yeah, you defiantly proved yourself worthy to be my mommy! BaKanda though….. Not a chance I'm calling him dad." I answered.

**Hi! How did you guys like my story? Thanks for the comments. I'm really glad you like it love it, Ruhina! All of you're comments are really making me happy! Thank you again. And sorry I haven't reviewed in a while my computer had to go through a system restore so I had to put the internet back on. Again sorry!**

**-Jessi_pon_0x0**

**P.S. when I finally get to his depressed state it'll be SOOO much fun! And this phase might end kinda soon to. Next is the depressed state and I'm so excited for it.**


	4. Chapter 4

DISLAIMER: THE PLOT OF THIS STORY IS THE ONLY THING I OWN ;P

Chapter 4

(Kanda POV haven't had one of those yet I think)

We walked back to the inn with the bean sprout holding Lenalee's hand. With me walking along side Lenalee we looked like a real family. And not one of those I don't care what happens to those bastards….. More like (ughhhh I must say it) a lets go eat ice cream and be so utterly (1) cute.

And needless to say it didn't even piss me off. It's like back there with the ass-bean sprout when he 'stole'(2) from that man I felt compelled to save him. I've never been near a little kid and I can't ever explain this weird new feeling! It's driving me nuts! It's like I WANT us to be a family. Wait…. No….. That's not possible…… Whatever! I hate that idiotic Allen! Oh shit! I mean Bean sprout! Bean sprout!

"Hey mom can we get a lollypop from over there," I hate it how ever since we ran into that group of girls he's been calling her his mom. I bet it's just to get things out of her.

"Well I'll need to ask daddy first okay?" Say what? Did she just call me daddy? No way in hell is that little brat getting one now. The brat gave me the puppy-dog eyes, stupid that's not going to work.

"Yeah, you can have one," WHAT THE HELL! (3) "What I meant to say was yes…… I mean sure. WHAT THE HELL WHY CANT I SAY…. Yes you may have one but just one they are bad for your teeth." He hugged my legs and pulled Lenalee over. Then he came back with 3. He held one out for me. It was marked SOBA FLAVORED. "Che, thanks." Then his face had a HUGE smile on it. I put the lollypop in my mouth….. It tasted _**orgasmic!**_ Meanwhile Lenalee put a chocolate cake one in hers, and Allen a Dango one in his. Where is he getting all these strange flavors?

We got back to the inn finally.

"Lenalee! Has he given you his puppy dog eyes yet?" I asked frantically when he left.

"No. Why?" She asked stupidly.

"If he tries to look away, you will not be able to say no." I explained quickly when that moment Bean sprout came in.

"IT'S BATH TIME!" He yelled. "BATH! BATH! BATH! BATH!"

"aww, does Allen-kun want a bath." Lenalee asked him.

"Yep! But this is the only clothes I got." I looked down he was still wearing his hobo clothes.

"Uh! Oh no! Kanda we will be back in an hour or so….. Just wait here." She yelled as I sat down comfortably getting ready to meditate.

(Lenalee's POV)

We walked out the door and walked through town till we saw a clothes shop. _Children's Playtime Palace Clothes Store _was the first one we saw so I walked in with him. The doorbell rung and a woman looking 25 came out.

"Hello, welcome to CPPCS do you need any assistance? Or help? Anything," She said with enough enthusiasm to challenge Lavi. And that's saying something.

"No, thank you we'll be able to manage on our own." I said pulling Allen to the clothes then PJs then shoes. When we finished he had 4 outfits, 3 PJs, 3… uh….. Undergarments and 2 new pairs of shoes. Everything was so cute! We walked over to the grocery store and bought food supplies.

Around 45 minutes after we left and began walking home. We stopped by the lollypop stand and bought Kanda more SOBA FLAVORED ones. He did know what his face looked like but it was so weird. Allen held one unwrapped one in his hand and when we got home Allen went quietly near Kanda and shoved the lollypop in his mouth.

(End of Lenalee's POV)

"What the hell beansprout?" He yelled. Unfortunately for Kanda he (Allen) began to tear up.

"O-Oi," Kanda started," don't cry!"

"I'm sorry, but we bought more of these cuz you seemed to like 'em." He sniffed.

"YOU GUYS WHATCHA WANT FOR DINNER!" Lenalee yelled across the inn where the small kitchen was.

"Soba," Kanda answered. "What do you want kid?"

He looked forward and imitated Kanda, "Soba," he answered back.

And so 20 minutes later they sat down and ate. The highlight of the evening is when Kanda had to teach Kanda how to use the chopsticks, He successfully grabbed a piece and it fell before he hit his mouth right on his lap. They all laughed after it had happened.

Allen took a quick bath and came back and they played several rounds of go fish. He headed to bed after it hit 8 pm. Maybe, just maybe he should start calling Kanda 'Dad'. Allen could get used to this that what was for sure.

**1) Utterly, ha it's such a funny word.  
2) Kanda still doesn't believe Allen stole from the man**

**3) Stupid Kanda the puppy-dog eyes ALWAYS work XD**

**Thanks again for the comments, they make me feel awesome. Ha lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter even if it is very short. **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man!

Chapter 5

(Lenalee POV)

I woke up this morning to the phone ringing. I ran outside to answer it.

"Hello, Lenalee Lee speaking how may I help you?" I stated politely to whoever was on the phone (most likely Komui)

"Yo! Lena-Lady!" A voice only known as an enthusiastic rabbit. Also known as Lavi, Bookman Jr., even Baka Usagi. This quickly put a smile to my face. I hadn't talked to him since they left for the mission started; then again it's the same with almost everyone else. But Lavi is one I missed the most. His cheerful attitude was enough to make anyone happy. That one exception was Kanda.

"Hi Lavi, how are you." I asked.

"Fine, Fine! Just Dandy! Komui is just sending me to you guys I'll be over in 2, 3 hours at most."

"Okay! Well bye!" I practically yelled in panic.

"Bye-bye!" I hung up the phone and groaned. How was I supposed to hide that Allen got turned into a little kid with no memories of anyone. That's when I realized this will hurt Lavi the most. He treated Allen like a little brother! And Allen has no idea about Lavi at all.

(End of Lenalee POV)

In the morning Allen found himself cuddled next to Kanda. One arm was thrown protectively over him. He couldn't help but smile… so this… was how a real family felt.

Allen laid there for an hour until the usually-angry samurai woke up. He blinked two or maybe 3 times before realizing how he was sleeping. He only could hope Allen was not awake yet. He looked down to see a smiling fully awake Younger Allen.

"Uh, thanks dad for not shoving me off the bed, I know your not usually a morning person. Can you let go so I can see if Mom is awake yet." He asked the surprised samurai.

The only thing that Kanda could do was to let go of him. When he finally did and Allen ran towards Lenalee's part of the room he couldn't help but smirk. Allen called him dad not out of teasing but of respect and love. Kanda never had a family alls he had was Alma. Notice the was, yeah he had been ordered to kill him when he got out of control. Then he just had to be found by that annoying old man who fondly called him Yuu-Chan. Total damper on their relationship, he might have been able to at least tolerate him if not for the nickname.

(Allen POV)

"Mom! Are you awake?" I yelled.

"Uh! Yeah I'm in the bathroom I'll be right out!" I heard a female voice. That voice could only belong to her. She came out. She looked like she had just come out of the shower. "I need to go to the train station! Can you stay home with daddy?"

"Okay! Bye-bye mommy! Have a safe trip!" I yelled after her. She left so I went back to Dad's side of the room.

"She's goin' out ta town!" I yelled as I glomped him.

(Kanda's POV)

The brat ran in to Lenalee's side of the inn so I sat down to meditate. Maybe 10 minutes later I heard the brat's voice.

"She's goin' out ta town!" He yelled and loudly to. Then he ran up and glomped me. Who knew that he was so strong he could bring me down?

"Ugh! Hey could you get off of me?" I asked because he weighed quite a lot.

"Sorry daddy! I didn't realize I was squishin' ya!" One thing I didn't notice was if he talked fast enough he had his old ruff accent. It was kind of cute. (Wait did I just say cute?) He got off.

I got up quickly. "Do you want breakfast?" I yelled as I began to make waffles… What I wanted waffles today. I can't eat Soba EVERYDAY I'd suffer malnutrition. I also like to eat steak. And which if I ate soba everyday I wouldn't be able to call the brat Beansprout.

It had token an hour to make and eat all the waffles.

"Do you know when Mommy will be home?" He asked suddenly.

"She'll be back soon," I told him, "I promise."

"When?" He asked as his voice cracked. "It's already been over two hours."

"Soon… Very soon" Lenalee where are you. Can't you sense Allen misses you? Where are those super mom powers I've heard about?

"Well I'm just worried after all I don't know how many more abandonment's I can live through… If I ever became too much trouble though please… please don't leave me alone out there." He began to cry. I quickly scooped him in a hug. It was however interrupted by a certain Baka Usagi.

"Hey Yuu-Chan! I didn't know you had such a love for little kids." He yelled after he saw me hug him.

"Hello! Have you ever met my mommy?" He asked, "Do you know Dad! Who's Yuu-Chan?" I wanted to slap the baka now the brat will call me Yuu-Chan.

I let go off him. And he ran across the room and hugged Lenalee's legs.

"MOMMY!" Lavi's face couldn't look more confused. I wanted to smirk, he didn't even you know.

"Uhh… who's this and where is beansprout-chan?" Lavi asked.

"We don't live with a beansprout-chan but my name is Allen!" Allen said confused.

"W-wait Allen-Chan would have greeted me though! Don't you remember me? I'm Lavi! You're like my little brother! So the only way I can see if you're Allen is f I asked a question only Allen would know!"

"Really what's the question?" He asked curiously.

"Who's is you're foster father?" Lavi asked. My eyes widened don't ask that!

"OH! That's easy this is my foster father" pointed to me," And that's my foster mommy." He pointed to Lenalee.

"NO! It's Mana Walker! Remember the guy who told you to keep moving forward until you die? He died and then Cross Marian picked you up?" (1)

And that was when Allen began to burst into tears and collapsed.

"No! No! You guys said-said he was alive and we'd look for him and thank him! Thank him for helping me! How could you lie to me! I thought you cared! I-I-I thought I'd finally have a real mother and father! I HATE you two! All of this it's been one lie!" He stomped out of the inn and ran. As for us we were all shocked. We glared at lavi.

"Way to break the news!" I yelled as we ran after him.

**Hey! Heard the question on pairings! By the way thanks for the question! Uhh to be honest I haven't really thought of any pairings though if I did I'd say Probably LenaleexKanda**

**(Sorry)**

**Slights:**

**MariexMiranda**

**KomuixReever**

**LavixTyki or**

**AllenxRoad**

**Or something like that**

**.0x0**

**(1)Lavi that's not how you tell someone, someone died! TAnd you call yourself bookman?**

**Next Time: Depressed state #1 (yes he has 2)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaiiima: Don't own DGM bitches**

**Sorry I've always wanted to do that**

Chaptaaaaa 6

(Kanda POV)

It had been 3 days since Lavi had come.

"Well, now that you spilled the beans about the fucking clown's death maybe he ran away to join a circus." I yelled at the Baka Usagi

"That's one thing we haven't checked! Let's check the train station to see if he left town!" Lenalee yelled as we all an out of the door.

We walked to a train station. It must be the right one because it was the ONLY one.

There was a man with blond and white hair behind the ticket booth. He wore a white long sleeved shirt and black pants with a black tie. His eyes were a light blue. He looked to be 45 or 50.

"Hey, you run these ticket booths right?" I asked pissed.

"Why yes sir, Is there anywhere you would like to go?" He responded.

"Not as of now but I need to know in the past 3 day has there been a little brat here to go somewhere? With brown hair about 10 or 11? Uhh… grey eyes… probably crying…" I asked.

"Uhm. Lets see our records." He said as he read of names of those who bought tickets the passed 3 days. "We have a Aurora Dusk, Isya Monoke, Debbie Horrin, Mark Greene, Gina Tart, Harry Borris, Allen Lee, Karen Verine…"

"What was the one a couple back?" Lenalee asked.

"Harry Borris?" He stated.

"No the one after that," I heard Lenalee say. I didn't here an Allen Walker.

"Oh Allen Lee? Yeah he came here 3 days ago at approximately 10:25" He explained.

"That's not Walker, It's Lee, not the right guy!" I yelled.

"Kanda in case you don't remember my last name is Lee! I am like his mother in his mind! So he used my last name! He knew that if he did come and he used Kanda we would be able to tell!" She yelled.

"He's not that smart Lenalee" I snorted.

"Where was he headed?" Lenalee still asked.

"Uhh… London" (1) He quickly answered.

"We'll buy 3 train tickets!" Lavi yelled quickly, "Kanda, Lenalee is right come on! A big town is where most likely where a circus would go."

"It leaves in 10 minutes the one he boarded left at 11 am the day he came," We paid for our tickets and boarded the train. Let me tell you 3 hours on a train with a talkative Lavi and a worried Lenalee was not the best way to travel. It was thunder storming. When we got in town we found a circus and headed there. He was never there.

"If he's not here there's only one other place he would go… the cemetery!" So we quickly ran. Unaware of the events that might happen. Then we heard an all too familiar voice say, "Hello little one you look sad." We had to stop the earl before he could make a new akuma. What we didn't know is we would witness something worse.

(Allen POV)

I was sitting all alone on the hill, Where Mana's Grave stone was. Since he didn't live here he didn't get to be in a cemetery. A giant tree loomed over the grave which made it look scary. It was sunset.

It was the third day of waiting here and the third day I remembered my life with Mana. How THEY didn't tell me it was him who picked me up I don't know. I hadn't eaten anything for these days I just sat at the grave crying. I hate everyone in this world.

"Why? Mana why? Why did you abandon me? I-I thought you loved me. I don't remember anything anymore. I can't live without you." I sat at the stone. A flash of lightening came.

"Good evening little one you look sad." I heard a voice. I looked up to see a tall fat man. "Huh?" I asked

"Would you like me to bring your daddy back to life for you?" He put his hand on the grave and leaded down to about my height.

"What?"

"I simply need you to call for him since you have such a special bond." He stated. "Wouldn't it be great if you could see him again?"

"He'll come back?" I quietly asked.

"OF COURSE!" He boomed. "Come! Let's call him back from your detestable god"

"But can he… I mean will he hear me call him?" He began to laugh in a really and I mean really creepy way. He waved his umbrella with an oomph and a purple skeleton came from the ground.

I got up slowly, and couldn't move towards it. It scared me a lot.

"Now raise you're voice and call the soul of the one you love back from the other world." I took a few steps forward

"That's it don't be scared now." He stood next to the skeleton. I have to admit I was frightened. Very, very frightened. I took a deep breath.

"MANA!!!" I yelled. "No," I heard someone yell.

(Lavi POV)

"NO!" I yell I recognized that name and voice it was Allen.

"What was that yell for Baka Usagi," Kanda said.

"Someone screamed Mana's name it must be Allen." We go on top of a hill when we got trapped in a box. Alls we could do was watch and listen, for our voiced didn't seem to leave the box.

There was a flash of purple light a huge one. The star on the edge of the frame of the akuma skeleton flew on the forehead and wrote 'mana' in fancy cursive. Allen smiled.

"Mana…" he stated softly.

"Get away Allen!" I heard Lenalee beside him.

"A-Allen?" I heard the akuma talk.

"Mana." Allen walked forward to hug him.

"Allen don't get any closer! Listen to me god dammit I'm supposed to be you're mother!" Lenalee was crying to him but he couldn't hear us.

"How could you?" The skeleton leaned forward, "HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME AN AKUMA!?" Ouch harsh, Mana said that to him? Allen stopped with a quiet but audible "huh?"

"I curse you, Allen" He brought up his sword like arm and slashed Allen's left eye. So this… is how he got it? Allen slowly brought his hand up and stumbled backwards. And fell to the ground. It began to bled and badly soon, his whole left side of his face was covered in blood. Then these rope-like things came out and wrapped around Allen tightly.

"How could you make me an Akuma?" Allen looked as though he was about to cry in fright.

"Oh young Allen you're all mine now" The Earl stated. Did he lose all memories about Allen? He didn't remember he was an exorcist? "Mana Walker, I order you to kill the boy and wear his body."

The Akuma got all close.

"I curse you! ALLEN!" the akuma raises his arm. Allen was looking at 'mana' with teared up regretful eyes. A bright light erupted from Allen's mitten. (He still refused to go without the thing no matter how much Kanda and Lenalee tried to stop him.) "Innocene? At that age," I murmured. Lenalee and Kanda seemed to hear me because they looked back at me, and then focused on the arm.

It attacked 'mana'. Did Allen always have control of it? He screamed as it attacked. The akuma went flying. He laid face down on the ground. It was defiantly his Innocence.

"Oh? Haha" The earl left.

His left hand dragged his body. Is this happening without his consent?

"Stop don't hurt Mana" Allen yelled, "No Father! Mana! No!"

It was a couple seconds later that it was an inch or two above 'mana's' head.

"Allen…" He said in a soft voice. "I love you." he gasped as his left eye activated, "destroy me." He stated, "destroy me please" he paused. "Destroy me. Allen." The arm went upward.

"MANA!" His hair began slowly to lighten from the light brown. It slashed downward. It screamed.

His hair tuned white completely after 'mana's' death. Allen's face was still bleeding. Then we heard a voice. We couldn't tell whose it was.

"The souls trapped inside akuma are powerless. They are forever captive." It stopped. Was this a part of Allen's memories? "And become dangerous toys of the Millennium Earl." It stopped again. A red haired man got to his knee's Timcampy was on top of him. But this Timcampy was very large. Was this General Cross? (2) "Oh… A human born with an anti-akuma weapon. What an unfortunate fate, you also appear to be an apostle possessed by god." God? Allen was possessed by god? No wonder he had white hair. The man put a hand atop of Allen's shoulder. Allen looked back at him which me wonder did Allen even know he was there in the first place? He probably thought he had gone crazy and was hearing voices…

"How would you like to be an exorcist?" I heard him ask.

The box broke apart and we were free. We all quickly ran to Allen and had noticed that Timcampy was there, so that last part defiantly was a projection.

"Allen?" I asked. Then Allen looked up and fainted.

"ALLEN!" We all yelled.

* * *

**WOOT! Finally done sorry it took forever! I had to watch almost all of chapter 7 in the anime haha.**

**(1) I guessed where Mana would have died**

**(2) Are you stupid Lavi of course its cross.**

**I hope you guys liked it. I decide there will not be any Tyki pairings cuz Ruhina asked me not to since he/she (pretty sure you're a girl but sorry if you're not) has reviewed the most I decided to go under his/her wishes.**

**With Lots of DGM love,**

**Jessi-Pon.0x0 :D 1,848 words! Oh yeah!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: DGM is not mine and never will be (God I hate disclaimers…)**

**Chapter 7 (wow 7 chapters ha I can't believe it haha!)**

After a couple of hours Allen finally woke up. This brought relief to everyone's faces. Until they heard what he had to say…

"Oh! Allen you're alright!" Lenalee spoke up. She assumed he just went through his depressed stage and now he was at his polite stage. Well now that he had his scar and white hair at least. "How old are you?"

"I'm 12… now leave me the fuck alone." All of them looked surprised that he wasn't polite yet. "I don't know who the fuck you are and I don't give a shit. Now leave me the fuck alone!"

"What do you mean you don't know us, Moyashi? I'm your foster dad." Kanda growled. Allen flinched and sat in a fetal position afraid Kanda would hurt him.

"Yeah that's right lie to the fucking kid. Pretend he doesn't know anything…" Allen mumbled.

"Hey Allen I'm Lavi!" Lavi told Allen then whispered to Kanda and Lenalee. "Its obvious he went through some trauma and his mind is trying to block out almost everything unrelated to Mana Walker, I've seen this before."

"Okay so just play along." Lenalee whispered back. Lavi nodded.

"You fuckers don't need to whisper like I'm fucking crazy, I can hear almost every word you said" Allen stated pissed. "I didn't lose any memory. It's all there."

"Okay then let's start over hi I'm Lenalee!" She piped back up.

"I'm Kanda Yuu but call me Yuu and your dead meat Moyashi." Kanda growled again.

"You're obviously Japanese so that'd be your first name right? In Japan new acquaintances and people they didn't consider to be friends or family would be called by their last name to show respect." He muttered like he was trying to figure something out. They looked amazed at him that he was that smart. "It's nice to meet you Kanda-san, Lavi-Kun, and Lenalee-Chan."

He spoke a bit louder, "by the ways you talk I can tell that Kanda-san you're the smarter more leaderish on of the group you should be treated with the most respect. Since you have a sword I'm guessing you're a samurai thus creating more respect and honor which means you're naturally strong. You also seem to be short tempered, but that's quite alright. It probably is only natural because as a samurai you are well trained to cast all the unnecessary emotions away so you can focus and fight better. You are obviously one to put a lot of trust into because of this. Meaning I should only talk until spoken to, sorry for speaking out Kanda-san."

"What the hell happened to all his brains when he's older, Right now I can actually tolerate the bean." (1)

"Lenalee-Chan you're more motherly and woman should be treated with utmost respect, but by the way you stand and talk you dislike being protected like a piece of glass like crystal. You also seem to be quite intelligent and caring. You also seem like a very strong being and right now you seem to be reaching out for someone to notice you, perhaps they like you to, with that body I wouldn't be doubtful that anyone would love you. You should ask them. You have spunk to you don't mind when you're rough housed. You seem to hold a great dark side in you though, you dislike where you work, poor thing. I hope you find that love on your mind. I can tell who I it is but it's not my place to speak out loud who."

"Wow- that's very nice and smart of you, thank you." Lenalee blushed. 'is it that obvious??' she asked herself.

"Lavi-kun…" He began, "I don't know where to start with you…"

Lavi (secretly) was waiting his turn. He could wait to hear all the smart and nice comments his little brother had for him.

"Lavi-kun, I could say that you seem to be the more cheerful, outgoing, man whore, and idiot of the group. The only reason I don't mean that is you are obviously a bookman. This means deep in your heart you are actually cold and smart. But it is typical to change aliases for different missions. This one is just more cheerful then the others. But your character Lavi-kun is childish, naïve, and cheerful. The darkness in your aura is deep right now, like you have a dark secret you don't want any one to know. By though the way you stand is the way of saying you can make anyone happy. Quite the optimist… as of now. You care about all those in this room but your very irritated right now at me, again I am sorry it was not in my place to say such mean and horrible things to you it was not in my place Bookman-san or Lavi-kun since you're obviously still an apprentice."

"It's no problem Allen-Chan" He said through gritted teeth. "None at all."

"Ah! Oh no! I've made you angry! I didn't mean any of it!" Allen started to cry and ran over to a corner and curled into a VERY tight fetal position, trying to avoid getting hit. "Please don't hit me I know I deserve it but please have mercy!"

"It's quite alright Moyashi, all that stuff you said about the Baka Usagi was right and FINALLY someone else told him." Kanda spoke up and picked up Allen. To put him on the bed and to reassure Allen he's safe.

"Sorry! Sorry! SORRY! Don't listen to me I'm just a stupid, stupid little kid, what I say is unimportant. Please forgive me, forget everything I said!" He said still sobbing and looking hopeful at Lavi to be forgiven.

"It's okay Allen-Chan," Lavi reassured him and Allen's body quit quivering.

"Kanda-san, do I have permission to speak to you quickly?" He asked.

"Yes, you do," Kanda hesitated.

"I am not sure if you knew but… this information may be important."

"Yes?"

"Do you know of a Cross Marian?"

"Yes" he relaxed it was just about Cross Marian.

"Well he fucked a woman named Kanda Miyo(2)." He stated.

Kanda paled instantly. "What's wrong Yuu?" Lavi said.

"That's my now 16 year old sister," he explained, "IM GOING TO KILL CROSS!" (3)

He quickly looked over to Allen only to find him fast asleep.

**Sorry it's kind of a story filler next time he will be 13 and be out of his real 1****st**** depression where he's shy but smart… It was really only a crack one… Lol Cross knocked up Kanda's sister.**

**(1) Oh you'll find out Kanda, you'll find out *evil grin***

**(2) Miyo means beautiful child in Japanese (I looked for Yuu also it was so Ironic it means Gentle lol)**

**(3) What Kanda forgets to realize Allen is 3 years younger then he originally is which means she was 13 when she got fucked. (Lol Cross doesn't have a, you must be this old to ride limit unless they are old and wrinkly. Cross no likey oldy people)**

**-Jessi_Pon_0x0**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own dmg… oh and sorry this took forever to update….**

**Chapter 8**

(Lavi POV)

This morning it was peaceful when I woke up. Until I heard clanking like glass bottle clanking.

"Baka… Lavi stop drinking were trying to sleep and you drinking is keeping us awake." I heard Yuu-Chan complain.

"But Yuu-Chan I'm not drinking any-…" I stopped, "If you right here, I'm next to you and Lenalee's in her side of the room. Who's drinking?"

"…" We quickly ran out to see who was there. But the sight we saw was horrible, terrifying even. There was a knocked out Allen with 2 or 3 bottles around him… Wine bottles….

"Allen! Who did this to the kitchen??" I yelled. It couldn't have been Allen he had a phobia of Alcohol.

"Ehh… Shut the fuck up I've got a head ache the size of china and your shitty annoying voice aint makin' it better." He grumbled.

"What the fuck!" Kanda yelled, "What are the wine bottles doing here."

"Oh, fuck it's the girly man, whose going to come next? The whore of the 19th century?" As if on queue Lenalee began to walk in.

"Guys have you seen Allen-Kun?" She yelled, "Are you he- Oh my goodness!" She looked up to Allen, "Allen-Kun? How old are you?"

"I'm fucking 13 got a problem wit that?" He looked at me, "You! Fag number 1!" I pointed at myself. "Yeah you who else would I be talking to get me more fucking wine bottles! Unless you want my claw shoved up your ass!"

"Allen aren't you a little too young to drink." Lenalee spoke up.

"Shut the fuck up bitch, no one asked you! Get it now." He bellowed.

I ran out of the room and grabbed a few. Then ran back inside.

"I'm bored so we are gunna play a game, okay? This game is simple its called I Never, anyone who doesn't play I can call them whatever the fuck I want, and You have to refer to me as Allen-Sama" He explained. "Got it? Get it?" We nodded, "good, now for those imbeciles who don't know how to play this is how it flies. Say I say something like I've never kissed anyone before and those who have will have to drink a sip of their wine. If you do drink then you have to tell you're story, if you get caught lying you have to drink two gulps and say a secret an important one… Kanda you start. We go counter clockwise."

"Ughh… I've never… did any drugs before," Allen drank. We all looked at him in disbelief.

"What? You guys want some to?" he took out a cigarette pack. I quickly snatched it away and threw it out.

"Allen! Haven't you heard? Tobacco is Wacko!" I screamed, "I never… tried to kill myself," Lenalee drank and so did Allen.

"Um, it was before my brother went to the order," Lenalee explained quickly.

"When you go through the shit I have you'd try to, too," Jeeze how messed up is this kid?

"I've never… have been raped," She didn't want anyone to drink, so she shut her eyes. She was about to sigh in relief But then she heard someone drinking. She looked wide eyed over to Allen. As well as everyone else.

"Thanks for sending that over, All the fun memories when I lived on the fucking street and shit. You guys are fucking wusses. This is boring lets stop cuz I'm hungry," He got up, "Lets go out." They silently walked to a café. Getting there took a good 15 minutes. We sat down inside.

"Hello, what would you like to eat?" Said the waitress over by our table handing us menus.

"I would like waffles." I said.

"Pancakes," Lenalee responded.

"Soba…" Kanda ordered, yes surprisingly enough there was soba.

"I would like, waffles, bacon, a muffin, toast, an omelet, eggs, a steak, and a bagel." Allen said.

"Are you sure you can finish that hun?" The waitress looked a mix between shock, disbelief, and confusion.

"If I fucking ordered it that means I can eat it. Why the fuck does everyone always asking me that question?"

"Okay… sir" she scurried away. I leaned towards Lenalee.

"Allen's a moody drunk," I whispered.

We ended up eating our food silently when Allen got up muttering something about a bathroom. So good naturally I followed him there. As I got closer I heard gagging and throwing up noises. About 5 minutes later Allen came out.

"Allen were you…. forcing throw-up?" I asked uncertainly.

"Yeah why the fuck do you care fag?" He rolled his eyes, "it's not half as bad as what I used to do, and at least I'm fucking eating now."

I quickly ran to the table to tell Lenalee and Kanda.

"You guys, you know the letter Road gave you?" They nodded, "well I think Allen hit his depressed stage… I just found out all of this today, the kid smokes and drinks, is suicidal, and is bulimic. Freaking Bulimic!"

"He forces himself to throw up everything he eats?" Lenalee gasped.

"Lets leave okay fucking faggots, I'm not bulimic…" he mumbled.

"Allen, you need help we are going to help you quit okay??" She said.

"All this shit messes you up Moyashi," Kanda grumbled. I nodded along with Kanda.

"NONE OF YOU GUYS UNDERSTAND SO JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" He screamed loudly.

"Deal with it we are helping you anyways." I said as everyone agreed quickly.

**Hi sorry this took so long I've been lazy so I didn't write.**

**-Jessi-Pon-0x0**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM (Jeeze I hate disclaimers…)**

**Chapter 9**

(Allen POV)

"He forces himself to throw up everything he eats?" Lenalee gasped.

"Lets leave okay fucking faggots, I'm not bulimic…" I mumbled.

"Allen, you need help we are going to help you quit okay??" She said.

"All this shit messes you up Moyashi," Kanda grumbled. Lavi nodded along with Kanda.

**There right you know, **said a familiar voice in my head…,** you might as well be a good host I can't use a broken abused body you know. **(1)

"NONE OF YOU GUYS UNDERSTAND SO JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" I screamed loudly.

"Deal with it we are helping you anyways." Lavi said as everyone agreed quickly."You're messed up right now Allen, you seriously need some help."

(End of Allen POV)

"I'm not messed up! Can't you take a hint? I don't need your help! I don't want it, the only person I would take help from is… dead!" He started to sob before I said dead. "Humans are disgusting and greedy creatures the least you can do is try and be more like them and stop trying to help me."

"So the old clown died, where's the old Moyashi knew? The one who helps others? The one who is so kind and… and… GAH! I can't even fucking compliment you. Didn't you even know you just insulted yourself? You're human to!" Kanda shouted at him.

"Allen, Kanda's right your human to you have to stop walking the path of misery, and start walking a new path!" Lavi said.

"You guys are wrong I decided, I decided that I'd walk my own path and this is the path I chose." Allen told them, "There's no other choice for me!"

"Allen listen to yourself! Sure you had Mana but now you have us." She smiled. Trying a different approach

"Oh I'm glad you find this funny… don't you get it?" Allen said, "I died that day! (2) I have never ever needed any one!" Out of no where a little black mallet was thrown right to Allen's head.

"Idiot Apprentice, you're loud as ever… What the fucks going on with him he's 13 years old." A familiar husky voice came out of no where. Then right beside Allen. A handkerchief was offered to Allen by the man. He took it and wiped away his tears.

"At that stage… hmmm.. Fuck, Idiot apprentice I need a cigarette you have one right?" None other than Cross Marian came. Allen took out a cigarette from a box from his back pants pocket as well as a lighter and leaned over put it in his master's mouth and lit it.

"Where the fuck does he get these?" Lavi shrieked. "How did you get him out of this stage?"

"Hmmm… hell I didn't he woke up one day with a smile and was cheerful after that." Cross said, "About a week after I took his ungrateful ass in."

"Master, do you need anything today? Why the sudden visit? Did you get all the women angry and retreated or did you run out of money and need some?" Allen asked him in monotone.

"I need more money brat… about 100 guineas." Allen handed over the money. "Thanks."

"General Cross? Can you please stay?" Lenalee asked cutely almost puppy eye dogging him. "We need help with Allen."

"So cute," he mumbled, "fine."

(1 week later, at an old abandoned 2 story house.)

Everyone but Allen and his master (who didn't help at all) was up and it had been 1 whole week since they cut off all of Allen's ways to get alcohol and drugs, and 3 days since they stopped his bulimia. They were in the kitchen cooking. They heard someone walk down the stairs. Then Lavi saw a glimpse of white.

"Hey Allen," I said.

"Hello Lavi how are you today?" he asked smiling. This surprised everyone. Normally alls they would get was mumbles and yellings. "Oh? How is everyone else pardon me but I did not realize you were there."

"I'm fine," Everyone said kind of weirded you at Allen's sudden behavior.

"Allen if you don't mind me asking but how old are you?" Lavi asked politely thinking he went up a stage or something.

"Oh none at all, I'm 13 years old, it's been about 1 week after our little misunderstanding, can we start over? My name is Allen Walker." He held out his hand and shook all of theirs. Even Kanda shook it.

"Something's not right, you were just all gloomy and such the other day why aren't you now?" Kanda dared speak,

"Oh? I was just having a bad week, and by the way Cross he left." He said as he left for upstairs.

"Well that was… weird" Lenalee said.

"Remember what Cross said? 'I didn't he woke up one day with a smile and was cheerful after that.' What if this is the exact same thing." Lavi said.

…

(Allen POV)

**You're more cheerful today.**

_Yeah well wearing a mask is what a clown does._

**You sure have them fooled, that wasn't hard.**

_Yeah well none of them are as smart as you Nicolas._ (3)

**You're damn lucky you have me… You'll never be lonely again. You'll have me, I promise.**

_I wish that you could actually live so we could be together._

**Allen… If I come to life you'll die… I can't do that to you. You are my nephew.**

_Sometimes I just want out of this existence… when I start to die because of my cross please take over my body and walk your path…mine is starting to have many turns._

**I promise Allen, A Noah **(4)** always keeps their promise. Even if you don't remember it.**

_Thank you…_

**You're welcome.**

Allen fell asleep quickly after the reassurance. This day was going to be a long one he already knew it.

(Lavi POV)

Allen didn't come back down until the next day, this time he was older. He looked completely normal a little confused but normal.

"Allen? How old are you?" Lenalee blurted out.

"I'm 16 sheesh." He laughed. "By the way what happened to the mission last I knew we were in Spain… then Road made us miss the train, I don't remember anything after that."

"Allen lets just say you had a blast from your past." Lavi spoke.

"Yeah we had to take care of you Moyashi so now say thank you." Kanda said.

"It's Allen, BaKanda! And thank you." he said. With in 2 hours time they got to the Black Order greeted by everyone and handed in the innocence to Komui and he hugged Lenalee and began sobbing anime tears. They (except Allen) told Komui what had happened. In which Komui had said, "LENALEE! HOW DARE ALLEN AND KANDA MAKE YOU ADOPT A KID!" (5) Which made everyone sweat drop. So the others left while Lenalee stayed to reinsure her brother that it was her own choice in fact Allen and Kanda were completely against it.

Allen ate; Lavi slept… well so did Kanda.

**Even if you don't remember it…**

THE END!

**OMG Allen's hearing a voice!!!**

**Princess bride reference ha!**

**Everyone names him Nicolas…**

**IT'S THE 14TH!!! Allen always heard him even when he was younger but naturally he just though, "I'm going crazy"**

**I don't remember who said it exactly but someone wanted to see Komui's reaction of Lenalee adopting a kid.**

**Thanks for reading… I had to end it some time with me getting lazy and not updating often. I hope you guys liked it****!**

**Thank you!**

**-Jessi_Pon_0x0**

**I'm beginning to write different fanfics already XD!**


End file.
